Parabolic trough collector (PTC) technology is used to collect solar energy, and is one of a number of concentrated solar power (CSP) conversion methods. This technology is frequently implemented, for example, in heat systems, including air and water based applications and solar steam generation systems, solar refrigeration systems, solar desalination systems (solar stills and desalination equivalent powered by solar collectors), solar thermal power generation systems, etc. One possible reason for the success of parabolic trough collector systems is their ability to concentrate incident solar radiation many fold such that the fluid being heated can reach a temperature of approximately 400° C., which renders this technology particularly suitable for generating power.